


The things you see in the woods

by LegendsofSnark



Series: The Adventures Of Eddie Brock [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: He had a paper due. the stress. the party and everything Eddie wasn't sure what he was seeing.





	The things you see in the woods

Like most college students in their final year and with no plans of Ebay they wanted to do with their future, Eddie Brock could have attributed what he had seen that night in the woods to stress, drinking or whoever he did during the day at school and really,  not even the most stressed student would say that they saw well,  _ that.  _

 

Another stupid little party that he normally would have turned down (really he did these things, sleeping with whoever was there) when they were in the woods but tonight something told him to go and enjoy himself that night. 

 

So he did. 

 

It had been a long time since he had been to one of these and a few people around campus had asked when he would be the guest of honor again and well, it was his last year of college and he might as well go out with a bang. 

 

So to speak. 

 

So he got rode with a his roommate, enjoyed as the man talked animatedly about the rave hosted by Missy Anders, a rich socialite who only got in on her parents dine and how he planned to seduce her, and when they got there Eddie noticed a lot of familiar faces drinking and smiling and how their faces lit up when they saw Eddie. 

 

The second that he made his way towards the center of the makeshift gazebo he had been flanked by most of the lacrosse team, a few cheerleaders that he had a few courses with and a lot of nameless faces.

 

Eddie had one beer (one mind you because he was actually responsible at these things), partied and hooked up with a few men and women that were at the party and before long he found himself leaving because he had a midterm paper due in the morning that he blew off without even thinking too much on the situation. 

 

If he was being truthful to himself, he couldn't fail yet another class. The professors already don't have an idea about how he made his way into the school and managed to stay but he didn't care what they said. 

 

So he staggered into the woods, brushing off each guy that offered to walk him home who just honestly wanted more from him in favor of finding a ride of hopefully yet another student that didn't want to fuck him which was kind of hard given that most of the campus knew about his reputation and they all knew just what he did and how he let any and everyone use him for a fee. 

 

No one came around. The street was basically deserted. 

 

Of course not it was a Friday night and everyone was already in their dorm or at some party.

 

Eddie would just have to walk back to campus with the hope that he would get there on time without it being too late and he would have enough time to finish up before his eight am class. 

 

Fifteen minutes wandering the woods Eddie was almost certain that he was lost. He could.no longer hear the loud roar of the party or the cheers of the party goers or even the road.

 

Yep. 

 

He got lost.  

 

“Fucking great.” Eddie sighed and fell back against a tree, hitting himself in the arm with one of the branches sticking out. 

 

The woods were one place that he and every other student had been told not to get lost in, too many unexplained disappearances and other misfortunate accidents had occurred. 

 

He didn't want to be yet another one that they would talk about in the paper. 

 

“Alright. Maybe my GPS can get me out of this before I get too far.” He spoke to no one in particular, Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and just his luck, his phone was dead. 

 

“Seriously. This can't be happening.” 

 

Shoving his phone back into his pocket Eddie wondered if it would be smart to just start walking again and hope for the best or even to just stay still and get eaten by whatever is out there. 

 

He really had a fifty-fifty shot in the dark and it didn't matter what he chose. He just had to make a decision now before it got too cold, then the animals would come out and from there, he didn't even know what would happen after that. 

 

“What's the worst that could happen?” 

 

  * ○



 

In the end, Eddie isn't sure how he ended up deeper into the woods or what he was seeing. He was getting restless, the stress of never being found or even the fact that his paper would never get due and when he did get found he would just end up flunking his course but he definitely saw something. 

 

And that something was coming towards him. 

 

“There must have been more in that beer. It must have been.” Eddie slapped himself. Tried his best to find some reasonable explanation as to what he was seeing right now. 

 

_ Do not be frightened human  _

 

Eddie's eyes widened. 

 

“You're… no. No fucking way this is happening to me right now.” 

 

_ We do not want to harm you. We are lost, this place..where are we? And who are you? _

 

“Earth. I'm Eddie Brock. I'm just a college student. I don't want to die.” 

 

Eddie closed his eyes. Was he really talking to a thing of goo that he didn't know where it come from? 

 

_ Earth. The humans on this planet, we have known about them for some time. Our ship, where is it? _

 

“I don't know. I don't even know what you are and I'm terrified right now.” 

 

The goo began to crawl towards Eddie. He was in too much shock, too much awe to move and before he knew it the goo was wrapped around his arm, a found his body and molding with him.  

 

_ We are a symbiote, an alien race from a faraway planet and  I am Venom and you, Eddie Brock, you are mine.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
